Marry Me
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: Just a short one shot that was inspired by the song Marry Me by Train. Niley.


_Forever __can __never __be__long __enough __for __me__  
><em>_To __feel __like __I've __had __long __enough __with __you__  
><em>_Forget __the __world __now __we __won't __let __them __see__  
><em>_But __there's __one __thing __left __to __do__  
><em>_Now __that __the __weight __has __lifted__  
><em>_Love __has __surely __shifted __my __way__  
><em>_**Marry **__**Me**_

The bride walked down the aisle with her smile plastered on her beautiful face while the groom with the almost same grin waited at the altar.

After all this time, they were able to fight off their troubled past and finally be together. Everyone knew it was meant to happen. The couple's happy ending. But, with the bumps and curves that their relationship had gone through, it was still somewhat of a surprise. Many people did hope that this day would happen, when he would finally be in the white and black tux and her with that amazing white gown.

The curly-headed man stood in front of his fiancé and her parents. He held his hand for her as she took it. Sparks were felt by both individuals, those same sparks that were felt when she hugged him the first day they met because she didn't like handshakes. The groom nodded to her parents while the bride walked towards him. Just as she was beside him, their eyes locked. Brown and blue. Earth and ocean. Nick and Miley. Their smiles reciprocated one another and the tears that had fallen from his eyes copied hers.

After the introduction and the traditional ceremony speech, it was time for the two to say their vows. The priest, Nicholas' father, asked him to speak first. So, he grabbed his bride's hands and held it while looking straight into her beautiful blue orbs.

"I , Nicholas Jerry, am the luckiest man in the whole world… to marry someone as amazing, stunning, caring, and talented woman like you. You had my heart through all those years even when we weren't together. Miley, I don't think happy endings and fairytales would be a reality for me if you weren't standing in front of me today. You are my Cinderella, my princess, my everything. I love you with all my heart ever since the day we met on June 11, 2006. And now, on this day, June 11, 2018, standing in front of you, our family and friends, I am truly happy. I get to finally start a family with you. I love you Miley Ray. Forever and Always."

The tears in his eyes dropped down continuously. It was one, if not the happiest day of his life. A dream come true, for sure.

"I, Miley Ray, finally get my prayer. To be married to my Prince Charming, my everything, my Nicky. June 11, 2006 has been the day that I will forever cherish in my life. It is the day when I found love at a young age. It is the day that I was able to find the man that I will spend eternity with. Yes, there were times when I hated 7 things about you (**hehehe. ****Couldn****'****t ****help ****it.**) but no matter what I do or try to make myself believe, I always end up doing the opposite of hating you. I always end up loving you again and again. So now, that we are both here and have overcome the past, I couldn't be any happier. You are my light, my savior, my air. I love you with all my heart. I've said thing before and I'll say it again, my Prince Charming, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll always will."

She cried happy tears, so did he, and many of their loved ones watching the precious ceremony. Her prayer was finally answered and she couldn't hope for any better. This was her ultimate dream, to be married to him, to start a family, and to find eternal love.

The ceremony was almost done. The pries had said his final words. "Please welcome to the world, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Jerry!"

Everyone shouted in glee. Claps and shouts were all over the area.

On this special day, they were officially one. They were officially married. Nicholas was Miley's husband and Miley was Nicholas' wife. And in their mind and their entire supporters' mind, that's how it should be. To be able to find _true __love __that __will __conquer __any __bumps __in __the __road_ and to have that happy ending that everyone always dreams of.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I know that there were probably a lot of mistakes and this one shot was really short but, I wrote this in probably less than 30 minutes. I was listening to Marry Me - Train and I just got this idea. Thanks for reading.


End file.
